EllisGaspard
by xxBookaholicxx
Summary: My Version of what happened after Ellis and Gaspard met (SPECAIL THANKS TO CHAIRA SS FOR EDITING AND ADDING AND HELPING AND STUFF). P.S Sorry if my spelling is off. Rated Teens just In case.


I ran after him.

I ran and ran, but I couldn't find him.

Frankly, I couldn't understand him, either. I don't speak French—very well, that is. Most of the words he used were definitely not in my phrase book. He gave me what seems to be his phone number. Well, that's what my uncle told me, anyway.

"Elis, that kind boy gave you his phone number, you should at least give him a call," My uncle Christian urged.

So I did.

But whenever he answered the phone, I hung up. I was too nervous. What if he doesn't understand me? What if doesn't speak a word of English? All these thoughts ran through my mind. I HAVE to call, I told myself. I want to know what he said to me.

I asked Uncle Christian to help me with a few simple words in French so that I could at least make a small conversation. Here goes nothing, I thought.

I waited.

Ring.

It's wasn't too late to back out of this.

Ring.

What if he's not home? I don't know how to leave a message!

Ring.

This is stupid, I should just hang up now.

Suddenly, I heard the click from the other end. "Allo?"

Breathe, Elis, breathe. "Umm, yes. Uhh... hello? I'm looking for the man who with Christian the other day?"

"C'est vous, je crois que tu ne m'as pas appelé, je pensais que tu l'ignorer, mais vous n'étiez pas," he spoke in rapid French.

I could barely understand what he was saying. "Ah, yes. I don't understand French very well. Do you that you could speak more slowly, or even in English?" I asked, my cheeks getting redder and redder.

"Sure," he replied in perfect English. "I was just happy that you called me. I thought that I scared by what I said, but I guess it turns out just couldn't understand me at all."

"Yeah," I let out a nervous laugh. "Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to chill on the weekend? But if you're busy, then—"

"I'd love too." he said.

I was full on blushing my now. "Oh, I forgot... what's your name?"

"My name is Gaspard. What's yours?"

"I'm Elis."

"Nice to finally put a name to the face. I'll see you this weekend... Elis," he replied.

"You too, Gaspard," and I hung up the phone.

I took a deep breath. My face erupted into a huge grin. I have a date with Gaspard, I told myself aloud. I ran down the stairs to tell my Uncle Christian. "Guess what!?" I exclaimed, barely able to contain my excitement. "Remember that guy who was talking to me, but I didn't understand? Well, we're going out this weekend!"

"Elis, this is great news! Wait—isn't this weekend your birthday? I thought you were going to hang out with me?"

"Oh yeah, I forget. I could cancel, and postpone my date...?" I asked, secretly hoping he would let me go.

"Oh Elis, what am I going to do with you! I'm kidding! Go on your date with Gaspard!"

_AT THE DATE._

Gaspard came to pick me up at Uncle Christian's house. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. No man had ever made me feel this way. "Elis," he greeted, giving me a hug, and a lingering kiss on the cheek.

I could tell I was blushing because he was laughing at me.

"You are so cute," he whispered into my ear.

"Bonjour, Gaspard," I replied, murmuring a 'thank you' back in his own ear.

Now he was blushing.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to a fancy restaurant," he said. "I know some really good ones downtown!"

Gaspard took me a cute little restaurant called Le Château.

"A little birdie told me that today is your birthday," he said, handing me a small laced up box.

"Oh, Gaspard, thank you," I said. I opened the box. Inside was a golden ring. It had some sort of writing in it, but I didn't understand what it meant. "Gaspard, it's beautiful! But what does that mean? Je... je t'aime?"

"Oui, Je t'aime. It says I love you, Elis."

"I love you?" I was confused.

"Elis, I know I just met you, but I—you're my soul mate, Elis. I know it sounds weird, but it feels like I've known you for a thousand years. The very first time I saw you, I was like... this is him! I just... have this strong connection with you. I know it's early to truly draw this out, but—"

He put his lips to mine. I felt the kiss run through from my head to my toes. It was... magical. Back in the states, you couldn't do that. Just kiss another man (or woman).

His lips felt so familiar on mine, like he had always been kissing me. I felt a spark with him. "I'm sorry, Elis," he said apologetically. "Maybe I came on too strong. But this is what I feel for you. Maybe I should just go."

"No, wait—Gaspard, don't leave!" I cried. "I—I feel the same way!"

He paused. "You what?"

"I feel the same way about you, about us! Even though where I come from I would be in trouble with my parents... I just don't care anymore! As long as I'm here with you, nothing could make me happier!"

I put my hand on his.

"Promise me, then," he replied. "Promise me that we'll take things slow. Let's not rush anything in this relationship?"

"I promise," I said.

We left hand in hand from the restaurant. We went for a walk in the park, and talked for hours on end.

Once we were finished, he escorted me back home. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to," he replied.

"It's not much," I explained to him. "But it's my home sweet home for my uncle Christian and I."

"Oh, tres beau. What a lovely home you have," he said sweetly, taking a step towards me. "You live beautifully."

Gaspard closed the gap between us, and my breath hitched "You're so beautiful, mon cheri!"

He led me into a kiss.

And from that day forward, I realized something. I would never forget this day, the day that I found my soul mate.

THE END.

Translations:

Ah, c'est vous, je crois que tu ne m'as pas appelé, je pensais que tu l'ignorer, mais vous n'étiez pas = Ah, it's you I thought you wouldn't call me, I thought you were ignoring me, but you're not

Le Château = The castle


End file.
